Seasons of Change
by Kisa-Kitty-Chan
Summary: A story about the future of the Zodiac. 16 years to be exact. I don't like summaries so please read and review!
1. New Girl

Hello everyone! Well this is my first fan fiction so I hope that you all will enjoy this. I had fun writing it, and so my friend will know that this is me Kaiba Stinks! ;-) Well enough of my ramblings here is my first chapter! By the way if any of you are confused,

this is 16 years into the future.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seasons of Change**

Chapter 1: New Girl

_Another day, another school,_ thought the auburn haired girl as she walked down the hallway. To count, this was her fifth school. Her mother moved them around a lot. "Don't worry honey, I promise this will be the last time we move for a long time if ever again. Besides this is where I graduated." She could still hear her mother's voice even though it was hours ago.

She continued walk before stopping in front of classroom 1-D. Every time this seemed to get harder and harder (Going into a new classroom) because she didn't know when she would move again. Holding her breath she opened the door and took a step inside.

"Class this is the new student Katsomi Honda," said a stern looking teacher, "Miss Honda you can go sit next to Kagome Sohma. Miss Sohma please raise your hand." Katsomi looked at the girl raising her hand. She had long black hair and eyes and a bored look on her face. Katsomi smiled and sat down next to her. 'Hi! I'm Katsomi Honda! Nice to meet you.' Kagome turned her head and said to her in a deathly calm voice, "Shut up, sit still, and I might not hurt you."

Katsomi looked shocked for a moment before, 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! I don't know how I did it but please forgive me!' As Katsomi babbled on Kagome turned to two boys sitting next to her and whispered evilly the red head, "She's as bad as you Rinshu. Only she has the excuse that she is a girl-" "I'M SORRY! PEASE FORGIVE ME!! I AM NOT WORTHY TO LIVE!!!"

Katsomi stopped apologizing and stared at the boy. Everyone including the teacher turned to look. A couple of students shook their head and whispered "Not again!" 'Excuse me,' Katsomi said watching him, 'But what are you apologizing for?' "FOR EVERYTHING! I SOULDN'T LIVE! FORGIVE ME AGAIN!" 'That's not true!' Katsomi said suddenly stern. 'Who told you that? No one is unworthy to live. My mother would say that everyone has a chance to live because they are meant to do something. You aren't unworthy!'

Rinshu stopped yelling and Katsomi realized that everyone was staring at her staring at him. She felt a blush rising on her face and sat down. The teacher cleared his throat calling attention, "Uh-Um, anyway as we were saying, the history of Japan is-" Katsomi tuned him out and began to worry if this was such a good school after all

"You think that they are related?" Kagome asked the boys at lunch. "I don't know," Rinshu thought aloud. "They have the same last name," said third. He had gray hair and violet eyes. "And from the way Hatori and the others talk about _her_, they seem to act alike." Rinshu continued musing. "I think that she is ditzy and she acts like an idiot-" Kagome stopped talking as Katsomi walked by their lunch table looking very lost.

"Hey Kat! You want to sit with us?" she asked. "Sure!" Katsomi smiled and began walking toward them. Suddenly the lunch tray and Katsomi were in the air. Thud. "Oww," she said getting up and picking up what was left of her lunch. Kagome tried to keep a strait face as Katsomi sat down gingerly.

"Have we introduced ourselves? Well anyway I'm Kagome, the red head over there is Rinshu," Rinshu smiled and waved, "and the pretty boy across from you is Hiroshime." "Hello Miss Honda it is very nice to meet you." He said looking at her. Katsomi looked at him for the first time. _He is very cute_. She then realized that she was staring at him and for the second time that day, she turned red.

Yue watched her as she looked down at her food, her face bright red. It looked good with her dark green eyes. He looked over at his cousins. Kagome rolled her eyes as usual and Rinshu smiled weakly. This was going to be interesting.

Katsomi hummed as she walked down the street to find her apartment that she and her mother shared. She turned on a side street hoping for a short cut. The street opened up into a wide road. There were no cars as far as she could see. She turned to her right and gasped.

She was standing in front of a huge walled neighborhood. She walked up to the fence and looked in. It looked deserted, like nobody had been there in a long time; except for the fact that one of the windows had a figure sitting in it. It looked like a man in his late 30s. He was very pale and had dark hair and eyes. He looked at her with such a fierce stare that she involuntarily gasped and backed away. She didn't know why but she knew that she had to get out of there. She didn't stop running until she found her way to her apartment.

'Mom I'm home!' Katsomi called out after opening the door. Her mother walked out of the kitchen and into the hall. She had long brown hair and deep blue eyes. "I'm so glad your home! I have been so lonely without you." 'Oh mom, you always say that.' "Yes but this time I mean it." They both walked into the kitchen. "I thought that we could have a small housewarming celebration." She pulled out a batch of fresh chocolate chip cookies. 'How did you know that is my favorite?' "You only talk about them all the time." Her mother teased.

**_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_** "I'll get it." Her mother said walking over to the phone. "Hello Honda residence." A pause. Then, "Ha-Hatori?"

­­­­­


	2. Like Mother like Daughter

Hello again! Almost a year since I last wrote! I need to get over that. My excuse is that I had it all written down but I was always too tired to start. Here is the story! Sorry again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seasons of Change**

Chapter 2: Like Mother Like Daughter

Katsomi sat eating her ice cream as she watched her mother. First Tohru's face was shocked, then worried, and finally settled on relief. After a few quick words she hung up.

Mom?' Tohru looked at her daughter with a smile on her face. 'Who was that?' "An old friend; I used to live around here. But never mind that, how was your first day of school?"

'Well, I wasn't feeling very up to it at first, but I walked in and I was shown to my seat. I met the strangest kids. One had long dark hair and eyes and the attitude to go with it, her name was Kagome. Another had kinda long reddish hair, darker than mine and the same color eyes, hi likes to apologize and is named Rinshu, and the other, Yue is quiet with silver hair and violet eyes. I heard some girls talking about his fan club.'

As her daughter talked about them, Tohru was thrown into her own world of memories. First a long dark headed girl, Rin, a sorrowful boy, Ritsu, and a handsome silver haired prince, Yuki. He had a fan club too. And Kyo the orange haired blackbelt. All of the others began to come back.

_ Flashback _(It skips around a lot)_ It's a large room. All dark. A figure is laying on the floor. "What did you want to talk about now?" Comes its voice. Fog fills the room. _

"_No!" the figure is now standing. It looked like a young man. His eyes were menacing and angry. He was standing over a young woman with long brown hair. "You can't have him! He is MINE!" With that he grabs her hair and throws her hard on the floor. There is a scream and all goes black. End Flashback_

Katsomi stopped talking. She had been telling her mom about the walled neighborhood and the threatening figure when Tohru's eyes had glazed over. "Akito." Tohru whispered. She stood for a moment like this before she closed her eyes and fell down in a faint. 'Mom! Mom wake up! I've killed her, I've killed my mom!'

'Phone! Phone!' she grabbed the phone and phone book. 'Doctor, doctor… Oh! Here.' She began to dial when the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and pulled it open. There was a tall man with dark hair that covered one eye.

'Help please! I need a doctor! My mom is dead.' "Calm down, I am a doctor. Tell me what happened and show her to me." Katsomi showed him into the kitchen where Tohru was laying and told him what had happended. He took one look at Tohru and fought hard not to smile.

"She's not dead, she just fainted." Katsomi stopped apologizing and crying and looked at him. 'Fainted?' "Yes but I need to move her. Do you have a couch or something?" 'Huh? Oh yea! In here.' She led him to a small living room. After setting her down, he turned to Katsomi. 'Thank you. I thought I killed her. Thank you.' She began walking toward her mom but she tripped and the man caught her. _Poof!_ Smoke filled the room.

'I'm sorry,' she said getting up as the smoke began to clear. She looked around the room for Hatori. 'Ummm, I didn't mean to fall, but you didn't have to run away…' She heard a strange sound and looked down. There was a seahorse laying in a pile of clothes. It looked dead. 'Water!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was brought back to consciousness by a yell. It had sounded like water… She opened her eyes and saw her daughter running around crying 'Salt or fresh!?' Looking down she saw a small seahorse laying on a pile of clothes. _Seahorse?_ "Hatori, what happened to you?" "She fell." Came his voice.

At that moment Katsomi ran in with a bowl of water. She reached for him- _Poof!_ 'Ahh!' She yelled again. This time because there wawws a naked man in front of her. She ran into the kitchen, Tohru following her. A few shocked minutes later a fully dressed Hatori walked in.

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to turn you into a- a seahorse.'

"She reminds me of you." Hatori said to Tohru. She smiled at him and turned to her daughter, "Katsomi, I would like you to meet my old friend Hatori. Hatori, this is my daughter Katsomi." 'Nice to meet you Mr. Hatori' she said wondering what he would change into if she shook his hand. "Same to you."

He turned to Tohru. "You can explain to your daughter later but I need to tell you, if Akito finds out about you there is no telling what she will do. Your daughter has never seen her, so she is ok as long as Akito doesn't ask to many questions. I have to go before she notices that I am gone." He turned and walked toward the door.

Katsomi broke the silence. 'Mom what is going on and who in the world is Akito?' Tohru sighed. "I guess it's about time to tell you the whole story." They sat down on the couch and Tohru began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the second chapter done. It's a lot shorter then the first one, sorry about that. Wow I really have writers block bad. I will have more stories up soon. Keep checking for the next chapter, and if I don't post soon someone check up and knock me in the head.


End file.
